Нару Аясэ
Нару Аясэ (彩瀬 なる, Ayase Naru) — это главная героиня третьего сезона Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. Её 14 лет и она учится в 8 классе средней школы. Как и у Анн, её песня была написана Коджи. Хорошо разбирается в декорировании предметов. Девушка всегда мечтала владеть Призм Магазином, на подобии Dear Crown. После участия в своём первом Призм Шоу, она становится магазинным менеджером Призм Стоуна, расположенный в Харадзюку. Её главной особенностьюя является то, что она может видить «цвета» музыки. Инструментом девушки в Призм Шоу стала розовая электрогитара. В аниме были намёки на то, что она испытывает чувства к Коджи. Её любимые предметы в школе – это японский и искусство. Также ей нравится придумывать истории и рисовать картинки. Не любит математику и говорит, что при каждом виде цифр, у неё чешется спина. На данный момент, она занимается украшением Призм Камней. В конце аниме серий становится моделюь Dear Crown. Внешность :Посетите также: Нару Аясэ/Галерея Одно из самых наиболее распространённых особенностей Нару – это низкий рост. Она имеет короткие розовые волосы и глаза карамельного цвета. Нару не носит конкретный аксессуар волос, но иногда одевает бант небесно-голубого цвета, как часть наряда. Обычно девушка носит короткие юбки, но часто стесняется из-за этого; изредка одевает штаны, лосины или шорты. Любит одеваться в розовый цвет, т.к. считает, что этот цвет является для неё счастливым. Личность Когда Нару счастлива, она может видеть цвета музыки, и весь образ распространяется через её голову. Когда у неё что-нибудь не получается, она начинает плакать.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 13: The Rainbow Bridge That Connects HeartsДевушка никогда не ладила с Призм Шоу, но благодаря тому, что научилась слушать музыку, перешла на совершенно новый уровень. Нару с лёгкостью может совершить Прыжок во время Призм Эфира. Кроме того, она очень усердная и уверенная в себе девушка, чьё сердце всегда готово понять и простить. Декорирование предметов является одной из её сильных сторон, а также любимым хобби. Нару очень дружелюбна и старается подружиться со многими людьми, особенно с теми, у кого холодный характер, с такими как Ито и Коджи; в конечном итоге, всё заканчивается крепкой дружбой и хорошими отношениями.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 3: Cross is Ito? COOL & HOTPretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 5: My Song is Filled With Dreams ♡ Of Various Colors Развитие Нару начинается с попытки сделать что-нибудь самостоятельно. Добившись своего, она стала Магазинным Менеджером.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 26: The Happy Rain Calls a Rainbow Примером также может стать её серьёзное стремление победить в Сессии Сновидений, хотя в первую очередь, она делала это ради Анн.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 11: Go for Dreaming Session!Нару часто в конце предложения говорит «-нару», это, как отсылка к её имени. С японского переводится, как «Можешь/я смогу!». История Становление Менеджером После того, как Нару украсила очередной Призм Камень, она стала свидетельницей того, как в небе появилось 7 скрещённых радуг. На следующее утро, девушка поздоровалась со своим котом Блу, а также с мамой и папой. В школе она поговорила со своими одноклассницами: с Риной Учида и Ай Джозэнджи. Они обсуждали, где начнут подрабатывать. Нару узнаёт от Ай, что сидит рядом с Ито Сузуно, с девушкой, которая якобы любит похулиганить и, по неизвестным причинам, имеет прозвище Кросс (Крест). Когда приходит девушка, подруги от страха, разбегаются на свои места. Собрав всё мужество в кулак, Аясэ решила познакомиться с Ито, но та накричала на неё и ушла. После школы, Нару была расстроена, но неожиданно услышала песню, которая исходила от человека, сидящего на крыше. Она распознала цвет песни, которая имеет глубокий цвет, как в глубоком море. Увидев свет, девушка закричала, что это Призм Сияние. Нару вновь наполнилась энергией и идёт домой. Неожиданно, розовое яйцо с разноцветными сердечками прыгнула ей в сумку. Дома она пытается найти место для заработка. Родители советуют дочери сосредоточиться на одной определённой вещи. При это, Нару знает, что был открыт новый магазин, который имеет название Дорогая Корона. После недолгих поисков, девушка узнаёт, что магазин Призм Стоун ведёт набор девушек средних лет на должность менеджера. В Омотэсандо, вылупляется розовое яйцо и оттуда появляется пингвин Ловелин, с которой Нару очень быстро подружилась. Когда она идёт на прослушивание, всё заканчивается тем, что наша героиня узнаёт, что должна конкурировать с Белл Ренджуоджи из Эдел Роуз. thumb|Нару на прослушивании.Во время прослушивания, Нару говорит со странной речью. Владелица не заинтересована в её способностях к украшению Призм Камней, но девушка продолжает давать странные ответы на все её вопросы. Когда Нару узнаёт, что должна продемонстрировать свои способности в Призм Шоу, как окончательную часть, она тратит всё до последней минуты, чтобы выучить хореографию. Её время истекло, хотя это был её первый выход на сцену. Неожиданно, Ловелин превращается в Призм Камень, внутри которого содержится Седьмой Наряд, Прекрасное Платье. Выйдя на сцену, Нару совсем забыла хореографию. Девушка слышит голос, который ясно говорит ей: «Просто наслаждайся танцем! Вслушайся в песню!». Благодаря этому, она распознала цвет песни и начала своё выступление. Лавлин превращается в розовую гитару и Нару совершает Призм Концерт. Попытавшись сделать Призм Прыжок, на сцене появляется загадочная девушка на коньках и самостоятельно совершает четыре непрерывных Прыжка. Она исчезает, а Нару сразу же выбрали новым менеджером Призм Стоуна. Открытие Призм Стоун When Naru is asked by Prism Stone's owner, Chisato Ibara, to prepare sweets for the Sweets Corner of Prism Stone, she decides to look for ideas at a sweets buffet. There, she meets one of her classmates Ann Fukuhara who teaches her the proper order to eat sweets. When she learns that Ann could make sweets, Ann leaves before she could invite her to join Prism Stone and is left with a small bag of her handmade cookies. That night, Naru has trouble making the sweets until she is once again encountered by Ann who shows her how to bake a cake. After Naru finishes the decorations, she invites Ann to join Prism Stone, and Ann accepts. She also finds out that Ann has her own Pair Friend, a blue bird of happiness named Poppun. Naru then asks permission from Chisato for Ann to help out. After tasting the sweets and watching the performance, Ann is selected as the new sweets manager of Prism Stone. While the performance was going on, the girl who performed the four consecutive jumps at Naru's performance appears once again and claims herself as Rinne.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 2: Leave it to Ann! Poppin' Sweets Now that she has found a sweets manager, Naru has to find a makeup manager to be in charge of the Makeup Corner as fast as she could. That night, she runs into Ito and greets her, but is ignored; however, Naru notices that she is wearing makeup. Knowing that Ito is her only classmate who hasn't found work experience, she asks her to join Prism Stone the following morning. Ito declines, but Naru soon finds out that she also has a Pair Friend following. Knowing that, Naru and Ann agree that they are destined to work together, but Ito declines once again until she gives in to her Pair Friend, Lovelin, Poppun and Naru. As Naru doesn't know if they will get paid or not, she suggests to Ito to meet the owner for more details. That night at Prism Stone, Naru introduces Ito to Chisato and tries to help Ito with her meeting in order for her to get accepted, but Ito ends up doing all the talking instead. Chisato then decides to hire Ito if she can pass a Prism Show evaluation and Naru has no idea if Ito can perform one. Naru then starts to panic and even offers to go with Ito to Prism Space, but ends up watching her Prism Show only to find out that she knew how to perform one all along. After the performance, Rinne appears quoting Ito's performance but is then forced back into her room and Ito becomes the new makeup manger of Prism Stone. Ito decides to bring the Pair Friend home naming it Coolun and immediately makes clear that she isn't going to be personally involved with Naru and Ann. It is finally the time for Prism Stone's opening, but Ito doesn't greet their first customers and they haven't had many since. Ann then brings up Dear Crown's Easter event and they visit the shop running into Bell with Wakana Morizono and Otoha Takanashi. After Wakana makes fun of their store, Ann declares that Prism Stone will also have an Easter event. With little money, Naru and Ann have to think up of something that will make the event successful. While she is stumped on ideas for an outfit, she decides to treat Rinne to warm milk and shows her a rabbit origami teaching her the definition of Easter. Ann then runs to Naru with an idea for a cake that is huge, but DJ.Coo tells them that it's out of their budget, and also suggests they have a Prism Stone-like Easter rather than try beat Dear Crown for it to be successful. During the night, she sees Rinne who disappears after looking at the rabbits on the moon and leaves the rabbit origami. Naru comes up with an idea to use origami as invitations for their Prism Stone-like Easter. Ann and Rinne also help out and Naru even comes up with matching bunny-eared maid outfit that Ito refuses to wear. As it is Ito's turn to perform for the customers, she ends up playing a rock concert which leaves them feeling cold, so Naru ends up performing a Prism Show to satisfy the customers and is joined by Rinne who performs four consecutive jumps once again. With their first event successful, Naru decides to take a photo to commemorate it and Ito ends up wearing the bunny-eared maid outfit.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 5: Welcome to Prism Stone Easter! В поисках собственной Песни Prism Stone has started getting customers; however Naru needs to have her own song also known as a My Song. After work, she comes home and finds Rinne who reminds her about it. Her parents tell her that she should dance to music she'd like and remembers the prism's sparkle when she first heard the song from the rooftop. When she goes up to there, she meets Tanaka-san who points to the door as another person walks in and asks him for a song. He immediately gets mad at her and leaves. Ito advises her that a musician's song is their life which is why she got turned down. While looking for Rinne, Naru runs into the same person and apologizes; she is still turned down because it would only make her unhappy. Naru has no idea how she could get across what she felt when she heard the song, so she decides to use a picture book. Acting herself as the ugly duckling who is given happiness, she is able to get across what she felt when she heard it. As long as she doesn't tell anyone he wrote it, he agrees to write the her My Song and introduces himself as Kōji Mihama. On the day of the show, Kōji still hasn't finished the song. Many people are looking forward to the it, but she still has yet to make a dance and learn to perform a Prism Jump. Afterwards, she is guided by Lovelin outside where Kōji gives her some music sheets and she is able to find a dance after listening to it. Naru's My Song debut starts and Rinne who is in the audience listening starts to smile. After performing Prism Live, Naru succeeds in her first jump: 100% Pure Pure Arrow. Видя Новый Мир When Naru arrives at Prism Stone, she finds a peach-colored kappa under a pot, assuming its a plush toy. Although she found it cute, Ito and Ann decided to throw it out because of its bad taste. As Ito picked it up, it ran away and hid, until Ito and Ann found it and caught it. They hang it up with a rope until DJ.Coo arrives at the scene panicking and the kappa shouts for help. The kappa then reveals it is a penguin named Momo and that she is the real owner of Prism Stone with proof from Chisato Ibara, who tells them that she is her partner. Soon, there is a crowd of reporters outside of Prism Stone, although Momo assumes that they have discovered her secret, they interview Rinne instead. Chisato then makes clear that Rinne’s four jump chain was just magic and Naru is confused as to why she wouldn’t let that fact come to light. Chisato replies that there is a reason and she will tell them another time soon.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 10: The Mysterious Life Form Appears at Prism Stone! In order for Ann to battle with Wakana, Naru and Ito agree to sign up for the Dreaming Session tournament as part of Ann's team but not actually participate. When they tell this to Bell, she is angered, and tells them that they are only causing trouble for others this way. Naru then thinks about it in the park, until Hiro Hayami arrives, and shows her around Edel Rose. He then shows her a lesson room where only a few Edel Rose students may enter and tells her to look at Bell, who is practicing intensely for the tournament. When Naru understands why she has no right to join the tournament, Hiro tells her she may see and new world and make new rivals if she participated in the tournament. Naru thinks about it once more and decides that she will enter the tournament and participate seriously against Bell and her team. On the day of the tournament, Naru and her team enter under the name Prism Stone in order to promote the shop and are up against Bell's team first as no other team had the courage to face them. Although Ito and Ann were able to publicize their new Prism Show: Prism Live, they had completely fallen behind Bell's team due to scoring guidelines. Naru and Bell are to perform against each other in the third and final round. Seeing Bell's three jump chain, Naru becomes intimidated and realized that the tournament was more merciless than she thought. When her performance was up, she arrives on stage without being able to see the colors of the song and cries. After understanding she had no right to join, Kōji sings for her, and she is able to see the colors again. Naru starts off with a Prism Live, and her costume changes into the Seventh Coord (Seventh Coord Lovely Dress & Seventh Coord Lovely Shoes). Just like Bell, Naru successfully performs a three jump chain; however she loses due to passing the time limit. After they announce the scores, Naru tells Bell that she understood what Bell meant and also tells her that she will train properly and continue competing in more tournaments. She reaches out her hand and Bell slaps it, telling her that she hated her and walks off. In the waiting room, Ann comes in saying she will still perform in Prism Shows even though she lost to Wakana and Naru says that she will also practice hard. Ann then forces Naru and Ito into a crash course right away. After the Dreaming Session tournament, Prism Stone has started getting more customers and Naru is personally visited by Hijiri Himuro, the chairman of Prism Shows, who requests their participation in the world of Prism Shows. Although they accept, Naru becomes embarrassed by Chisato who requests his cake as the one condition. When Hijiri leaves, Chisato asks Naru, along with Ito and Ann, to finally talk about Rinne. She explains that Rinne is a messenger from Prism World who was on her way to deliver the sparkle of Prism Live and got into an accident resulting in amnesia. When they don’t believe her, Chisato’s body is opened up and Momo comes out. Naru, Ito and Ann become horrified and DJ.Coo explains that Chisato is just an android and Momo used her identity to interact with society. She also tells them they will not be able to work at Prism Stone if they let the secret out. When she asks them to take care of Rinne, Naru invites Rinne to live at her house until her memories return.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 14: Rinne's Secret On her way to Prism Stone, Naru, Ito and Ann sees Otoha in front of Dear Crown and learns that she got driven out of Bell’s team. They take her in and when Otoha says that her taste in fashion isn’t good for advice, Ito tells her that the reason she got driven out of Bell’s team is probably because she never expressed her opinions. Otoha, after a push from Ito, suggests a tea party event for Prism Stone. They agree and Naru asks Otoha to make a story into a script which they will turn into a Prism Show. The following morning, Naru and Ann decide that Otoha will be the lead and Ito as the fairy prince. When the play starts, Naru and Ann both worry that Otoha may not go on after learning that Bell and Wakana are watching. After words of encouragement from Ito, Otoha goes on stage and performs. Their tea party event becomes successful, and Otoha is invited back to Edel Rose, but she thanks Bell and Wakana which they assume is a “good bye”. An egg then drops on Otoha’s egg, and hatches into her new Pair Friend: Femini.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 15: Otoha's Fairytale Tea Party Soon, Hijiri makes an announcement that he will allow Naru and her teammates to display their Prism Lives more. When he visits them and offers them a special entry in the Heartbeat Days Session exhibition to perform as a participant in the Dreaming Session tournament, they accept. Because Naru's team placed last in the tournament, they decide to try something new but cannot think of anything. On the day of the exhibition, Naru suggests juggling while Ito and Ann suggest weird ideas as well. They are then visited by Kōji and Kazuki who came to cheer for them and Naru gets an idea of what they could do. Although they were against it at first, soon they all came to an agreement and Ito thinks of an idea that will come after. The three choose to use the Seventh Coord and Naru goes out on stage alone. Before performing, she asks the audience to sing along with her song, and starts to dance. Gradually, the audience starts to sing along with her and she soon performs the Prism Live. During the live, her coord (Seventh Coord Lovely Dress & Seventh Coord Lovely Shoes) evolve into the Seventh Coord Lovely Dress Brilliant Style & Seventh Coord Lovely Shoes Brilliant Style. During the Prism Live, she performs Lovely Rainbow to finish it off. Afterwards, Ito and Ann joins her on the same stage by performing their own Prism Live and Prism Jump, making their stage successful. Hijiri then makes an announcement that the Prism Show Association will hold a trio tournament, the Try! Groovin' Session. He also makes a second announcement, Prism Lives will finally be eligible for scoring. Счастливый Дождь♪ After fighting about which song they will be using for the Try! Groovin' Session tournament, Naru and Ann settles on Ito writing them a new song. Soon, Naru and the others helped Otoha return to Bell and Wakana by teaching her the Prism Live. Naru and Ito then go out to eat lunch. Upon learning that Ito hasn't started her summer homework, she asks Kōji to write them one instead.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 22: The Promise and the Special Sandwich When he finishes the song, Naru shows it to Ito and Ann, and Ito realized that he only arranged a song she made. She takes off with the music sheet, and while Naru does the choreography, Ito returns some time after and gives it back. That night, Otoha and Wakana come running in asking if they've seen Bell.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 24: The Lonely Queen On her way home, Naru follows Rinne who leads her to a swing where Bell is. She talks to Bell and tells her that she has people that loves her, including herself. Naru tells her that she admired her ever since the Dreaming Session tournament, Rinne and Naru thanks Bell for letting her realize that she needed to try harder in order to perform a show that her customers can be grateful for. Otoha and Wakana soon arrive to pick up Bell and they leave. The following morning, Naru, Ann and Ito practice for the trio tournament, and Ito started to feel bad. On the day of the tournament, Naru, Ann and Rinne are outside the waiting room worried about Ito. They are soon visited by Kōji and Kazuki who came to help and after conversing, Kōji goes inside the waiting room to talk to Ito.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 25: Goodbye, Bell While Naru is waiting, Bell has finished her performance as a new unit with Otoha and Wakana, Bell Rose. Bell comes up to Naru and thanks her, then decides to listen to their song. She tells them that the song is clearly "love" and Naru understood why Kōji arranged the song Ito wrote. When Kōji comes out of the waiting room and leaves, she and the others talk to Ito. Ito believes that Kōji wrote the song out of pity, so Naru puts sense into her by saying he was in love with her. As Ito tries to deny she didn't love him back, Naru says words that encouraged her to go after him and she runs off. Ann and Kazuki then leave the waiting room leaving Naru alone with Rinne. Although Naru tried to believe she was happy, she breaks down in tears and Rinne embraces her saying it was okay to cry. While waiting, Naru, Ann and Rinne are visited by Chisato and DJ.Coo. Ito then arrives afterwards saying she was okay to perform the song. Chisato tells them that they are quitting as Prism Stone and tells them to come up with a unit name. Ito suggests Rain using the initials from the four of them, and as Ann thought it was too gloomy, Naru suggested Happy Rain♪. Chisato then throws a pouch containing Prism Stones she designed herself to Naru so they could use it for the tournament. She asks them if they knew why they were working at Prism Stone, and Naru answered it was for their work experience program. Chisato cuts in saying it was really to let them learn important things they wouldn't normally learn at school and reminded Naru that she changed from not being able to do anything to trying out all sorts of new things along with her friends. She tells the three that they will be able to perform much better as they are now and encouraged them to go out with confidence. After changing into their costumes, Naru, Ito and Ann go out on stage and perform their new song together. The three then perform the Prism Live all together and a new trio jump, winning the tournament in first place just before Bell Rose. Bell reaches out her hand to Naru, congratulating her, and they finally shake hands for the first time.На кубке призм королевыthumb|Караты Аясэ Нару. набрала 2540 карат только из-за того что она часто падала Призм Прыжки Naru Lovely Splash.png|Lovely Splash|link=Lovely Splash Naru Pure Pure Arrow.png|100% Pure Pure Arrow|link=100% Pure Pure Arrow Lovely Rainbow B.jpg|Lovely Rainbow|link=Lovely Rainbow Happy Rain Prism Jump.jpg|Happy Rain To The Future|link=Happy Rain To The Future Lovely and Star Splash.jpg|Lovely and Star Splash|link=Star Splash PurePureArrowduo8.png|100% Pure Pure Arrow Duo|link=100% Pure Pure Arrow #100% Pure Pure Arrow Duo Naru Rinne Stardust Shower.jpg|Stardust Shower Duo|link=Stardust Shower #Stardust Shower Duo Rainbow Arch Fantasy.jpg|Rainbow Arch Fantasy|link=Rainbow Arch Fantasy NARU&BERUstarlightfeather6.png|Starlight Feather Memory|link=Starlight Feather Memory LovelyandSexySplash.png|Lovely and Sexy Splash|link=Sexy Splash NARU&BERUprismphoenix5.png|Dream Prism Phoenix Duo|link=Dream Prism Phoenix #Dream Prism Phoenix Duo MugenLive34.png|Happy Naru Arrow Infinity|link=Happy Naru Arrow Infinity Отношения Цитаты * (Анн Фукухара) "Призм Стоун — это, как никак, Призм Стоун" * (Момо) "Ты Тануки, верно?" * "Я вижу это! Цвета Звука! Свечение Призмы!" * "У меня есть ко всем просьба! Моя песня делает всех счастливыми! Так пойте же со мной!"''Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 20: Overlapping Hearts, Heartbeat Session! * ''"Возможно, я мала, но моё сердце размером с Тихий Океан!" * (Белл Ренджоуджи) "Таких людей, как ты много, Белл-сан. Даже я тебя очень люблю тебя, ты сама это знаешь. Но моя любовь не сравнится с любовью Ваканы-сан и Отохи-сан" Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 25: Goodbye, Bell * (Ито Сузуно) "Хватит лгать! Песня, которую ты и Коджи-кун написали, имеют прохладные и горячие цвета, которые смешиваются в нежном и тёплом сиянии. Благодаря вашей любви, вы вложили в неё счастливый цвет" * (Призм Стоуну, Коджи Михама & Казуки Нишина) "Как насчёт Счастливого Дождя? Счастье принёс сам дождь. Это Название!" Ссылки Категория:Персонажи Категория:Главные Герои